Ask The Brotherhood
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: Just ask the Brotherhood any questions you want! Rules are in the first chapter, and the people participating in this story are Pietro, Wanda, Todd, Fred, and Lance. Just added the Acolytes, Magneto, and Mystique!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**The rules for this story are that you cannot ask anybody to:**

**Die**

**Kiss someone else**

**Make love in any way**

**Why they don't just die already**

**Tell them to die or that you're going to kill them**

**Now that we all know the rules, why don't you go ahead and send in those reviews! The people participating in the story is Lance, Todd, Fred, and Pietro and Wanda. Nobody else will be in this story unless I decide to randomly put them in, okay? Good. Please review and hopefully you won't be disappointed with the rest of the story.**


	2. The Chaos Has Begun

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy this story!**

Brotherhood (all at once): Where are we?

AngeliqueRox: You're in…I'm not exactly sure. But some fans/people have some questions for you guys.

Lance: And what if we don't want to cooperate?

Fred: Yeah?

Angelique: …You'll be tortured in many different ways.

Pietro: Really? What kind of ways?

Angelique: Um…*Gets out a random chainsaw from nowhere* this kind of way.

Brotherhood: *Gulps* Okay, I guess we'll cooperate.

Angelique: Good. And if anyone wants to know, you can call me Angie, AngelRox, AngieRox, A-Rox, or Angelique for short. Whichever pleases you.

Anyway, the first questions are from Tigereye13.

**Lance: After the series ended, are you and Kitty dating again or are you just friends? Also, have you ever used your powers in your sleep if you had a bad dream?**

**Toad: (I know your name is Todd but it doesn't feel right since you're called Toad about maybe 90% of the time in the show, so that that's what my mind says your name is.) Why do you take a shower only once a month? Is it a skin condition or do you just dislike showering?**

**Fred: Did you know that the comics (I think it's the Ultimatum comics that did this) made you into a cannibal? And thus, some people in the Evolution Fandom have made stories about you eating people. Disturbing, isn't it?**

**Pietro: How fast can you run? And why is your hair white? I'm assuming genetic but you never know.**

**Wanda: What are the memories that you have about your family? Do your powers warp reality or do something else?**

**Everyone: Worst nightmare you have ever had? Favorite pizza topping?**

Lance: Kitty and I are dating; we kind of have a love-hate relationship though. And, yes, when I first got my powers, I used to have nightmares all the time, and I would always shake the house.

Todd: I don't mind being called Toad, I'm used to it. Anyway, I take a shower once a month because I hate soap. It feels weird, it smells weird, and I hate putting it on myself. So I guess it's a little of both. I mean, I can touch it, but it disgusts me the same way touching something squishy disgusts you.

Fred: …Wow, I had no idea. I mean, I like meat, but I would never eat anybody, that's just sick!

Pietro: I can run as fast as the speed of sound! And my hair is white because…well…my father's hair is white. I guess it is a genetic thing.

Wanda: I have tiny bits of memories of my mother, but my father was never really around. Then he sent me to that mental asylum. *Hexes Pietro because she feels like it* That's why I hate him. And my powers are the ability to warp and alter fields of probability using bolts of chaos energy called 'hex bolts'.

Lance: I don't really remember my dreams or nightmares, but my favorite pizza topping is pepperoni.

Todd: My worst nightmare is that when I asked Wanda to marry me, she got so mad that she almost killed me. And my favorite pizza topping is…hmm…I like anything on a pizza.

Fred: Same here, I like anything on a pizza.

Pietro: Blob, you like anything, period.

Fred: Whatever. Anyway, my worst nightmare was that I was stuck on an island with nothing to eat.

Pietro: Of course it is.

Wanda: My worst nightmare is that Todd asked me to marry him. My favorite topping is mushrooms.

Pietro: My worst nightmare is that Magneto tried to kill me and Wanda, and my favorite pizza topping is mushrooms too.

Angelique: Aw, the twins like the same pizza topping, how cute! Twins rock:D

Pietro and Wanda: *Scoot as far away from each other and me as possible*

Angelique: The next question is from Anonymous.

**Wanda: What is your favorite food?**

**Toad: What is your favorite subject in school?**

Wanda: My favorite food is anything with a lot of flavor, because back at the mental asylum all they gave me was dry sandwiches.

Pietro: I like anything extra spicy, because it's fun to see how much spice I can have in my food without it getting too spicy, if that makes any sense.

Wanda: *Hexes him into the wall* Nobody asked you anything.

Todd: I hate school. I don't have any favorites.

Angelique: You have to pick one.

Todd: Fine, my favorite subject is…science.

Angelique: Cool, me too. Actually I only like the health part of it, not the physical part. Anyway, the next questions are from Karenkook.

**Lance: What is used in math, but can be eaten?**

**Pietro: How fast can you run? I'm very curious.**

**Wanda: Do you like your hair long or short?**

**Fred: Have you ever been in a diet?**

**Todd: Soap, soap, soap. Translation: Do you like soap operas?**

**Everyone: When I began Todd's question with soap, did you think my question would have been about his hygiene?**

Lance: Um…apples?

Pietro: No you idiot, the answer is pi.

Fred: Oo, I love pie!

Pietro: No, not the pie spelled with an e at the end, the pi spelled like p-i!

Fred: Aw, I wish there was pie.

Pietro: As I said earlier, I can break the sound barrier when I run.

Wanda: I used to like my hair long, but Mystique told me that it would look way better if it was short, so I cut it.

Pietro: Mystique was right, you do look better when it's cut short.

Wanda: *growls* Nobody asked you.

Fred: Why would I go on a diet? I'm not going to get any skinnier. I like and accept myself for who I am.

Todd: Uh…I guess I like soap operas. It's fun makin' fun of 'em.

Lance: Yeah, I thought you were talking about Todd's hygiene.

Pietro: Not me.

Wanda: Yeah right. I thought you were too, Karenkook.

Fred: Me neither.

Todd: Yeah.

Angelique: The next questions are from MisakiBloody Rose21

**Lance: Have you ever had headaches so bad that you were out cold for a few days?**

**Pietro: Do you have a limit to how fast you can run? Do you plan on overcoming it anytime soon? If you walk and talk fast do you heal fast as well?**

**Wanda: Which fanfics do you like better: The Toad/Wanda ones or the Wanda/Pietro ones?**

**Fred: Can you cook? You should know.**

**Toad: Why did you fall for someone who keeps on zapping you?**

Lance: When I first got my powers, the headaches were much worse. Yeah, I fainted for a couple days once or twice.

Pietro: Yeah, I have a limit. The speed of sound is about how fast I can go, and by the time I'm an adult, I hope to be the speed of light. And yeah, EVERYTHING about me is fast. I mean, if I got shot right now, I'd heal in like, two hours, whereas a regular person would heal in a couple of months.

Wanda: …Neither….

Angelique: Sorry Wanda, you gotta pick one.

Wanda: *cringes* When you say romance between us, does that mean…sex?

Angelique: I'm not sure. I guess.

Wanda: *Turns green and runs out the room to a random bathroom*

Angelique: Well, that was unexpected. I mean, I guess I'd do the same thing. Having IT with Todd would mean getting slime in some nasty places. Having IT with Pietro would mean going real fast, and that would hurt, wouldn't it?

Everyone: …

Lance: I think I'm going to be sick. *hurls into a random wastebasket*

Fred: You're sick in the mind, aren't you?

Angelique: Aw, Todd, what're you thinking right now? Are you thinking about how Wanda will never want to have-

Pietro: Shut up! We don't to hear any more.

Angelique: Well sooorry! I was just thinking out loud. Don't blame me, I hear that kind of nasty stuff all day at high school and at home I have two annoying brothers and one is perverted.

Everyone: Oh-kay?

Wanda: *Comes out of bathroom wiping her mouth* I like the Wanda/Todd ones better. I mean, me and Pietro are twins. What twins have sex with each other? Heck, what SIBLINGS have sex with each other?

Angelique: Disoriented and demented and crazy in the head ones? Hey, don't look at me like that, I haven't done that kinda stuff. I'm going to wait until I'm married.

Fred: I can cook. I remember when Pietro made me do all his cooking for him. That really sucked.

Pietro: *sighs* Those were the good days.

Everyone else besides Pietro: No they weren't.

Pietro: To me they were.

Todd: I fell in love with Wanda because one: She's beautiful and hot and sexy, two: Her powers are totally awesome, and three: She's everything I want in a woman.

Wanda: You don't even know what love is.

Todd: Love is patience, love is kindness, love is-

Wanda: Shut up. If you wanted to please me, you'd leave me alone.

Angelique: I think that's weird that you don't like someone as cute as Todd. He's awesome, I mean, if we weren't stuck doing this stuff right now, I'd date Pietro, then after I see how much of a jerk he is I'll date Todd, until I can't take the way he smells anymore, then I'll date Remy, then when I realize that he a lying, cheating bad guy I'll date Kurt, then when I notice how fuzzy he is and how that'll prevent us from doing a certain something, I'll date Lance, then when I see how much we're not meant for each other I'll date Pyro, then when I can't take his insaneness anymore I'll date that metal guy, I can't remember his name right now, until I realize how much of an age difference we have and how much taller he is than me, then I'll date-

Pietro: Okay, okay, we get it. You like all the guys from X-Men Evolution.

Angelique: Nuh uh, I don't like Scott's attitude, or Professor Xavier, he's kinda creepy, and I don't really like Magneto, he uses people too much, and I don't like Sabertooth, he's a freak and a big, bad Meany, and I don't like Logan's attitude either, and I don't like any of the new recruit guys, or Evan, cuz the way he wears his pants is weird. I mean, who tucks their shirt into their boxers? That's nasty.

Lance: I think you should get on with this story already.

Angelique: Sorry. I tend to rant a lot. The next questions come from Someone.

**Pietro: Can you run upside down?**

**Wanda: Aw, come on! Give Todd a chance. What do you have against him anyway?**

**Lance: What do you think of Kitty's interest in Colossus?**

**Lance: Do you regret using Kitty in the first episode with you two?**

**All: Do you miss Rogue being in the Brotherhood?**

Pietro: Can you?

Angelique: Grr, just answer the question.

Pietro: Fine, no. I mean, I've never tried, I'd probably just hit the ceiling after I ran up the wall. It's not worth the pain trying.

Wanda: You want me to tell you everything I hate about Todd? Fine, here's the list.

He's an idiot.

He smells.

He's annoying.

He's disgusting.

He doesn't know when to shut up and quit trying.

He's ugly.

He's not my type of guy.

I don't really like guys at all, since both the guys in my family have betrayed me.

Pietro: Hey, I had to listen to Magneto, if I didn't, he would've done some pretty harsh things to me.

Wanda: Whatever.

Lance: I'm not really sure what I think. I mean, I'm glad that she finally has someone else to talk to besides me for six hours straight, but I'm upset because I don't want her to fall in love with someone else. I mean, Colossus is like forty years old!

Angelique: Actually, he's only in his early twenties.

Lance: Whatever. Anyway, I don't really regret it. I mean, I really wanted those test answers, but I guess all that happened for no reason because I was transferred to Bayville High plus I knocked down the school, so yeah, I guess I do regret. But then again, if I didn't do it, then I would have never met Mystique and joined the Brotherhood, so I guess I don't. Ugh, I don't know. And I don't miss Rogue being in the Brotherhood, I mean, she's kinda…creepy.

Pietro: Same here.

Todd: I dunno, she was actually kinda hot.

Everyone: *Stares at Todd*

Todd: Emphasis on _was_.

Fred: Nah, I don't miss her, she's a traitor.

Wanda: Who's Rogue?

Pietro: This gothic chick that left us to join the x-men just so she could get close to Shades. Her power is to suck other people's energy, thoughts, and abilities.

Wanda: Oh, I wasn't here at the time, so I don't know. We should meet up and be friends, and if we were super evil then we could rule the world because together we'd be unstoppable.

Everyone: …

Wanda: Sorry. *Blushes*

Angelique: It's okay Wanda, every girl has strange outbursts sometimes.

Wanda: Not me.

Angelique: Well, that's it for today. Sorry if I disturbed anybody with my weirdness. Anyway, tell me what you think of this story, and send in some more questions, and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Angelique: Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? Huh? Didcha!

Pietro: No, not really.

Lance: Uh-uh.

Fred: Nope.

Todd: *pointing at Fred* What he said.

Wanda: No.

Angelique: Aw…oh well. Anyway, the first questions for today are coming from Anonymous.

**Wanda: Okay. And did you know, that a lot of people, myself included, think that you and Pyro make a good couple? There are a lot of fanfiction stories about you two. **

**Toad: You don't like school? Shoulda known...And I'm with Wanda when it comes to you and her being a couple. Sorry, Todd. I just don't see you and Wanda being a good match. **

**Blob: I'm GLAD you would never eat anybody. I agree with you. That's just WRONG. What's your favorite food? And why did you kidnap Jean? **

**Everyone: If you could have another mutant power, what would it be?**

Wanda: Pyro…isn't he that guy who has the orange hair, is in the Acolyte group, and has the power to control fire?

Angelique: Yep, that's the one.

Wanda: Really? I barely even know him. But, I suppose that if I met him, I might like him. I mean, I don't really like guys that much. I think Pyro gave me a lighter yesterday though.

Angelique: Wow, he has a strange way of expressing love.

Wanda: *Frowns* Just because he gave me something doesn't mean he likes me.

Angelique: Sure, whatever you say.

Wanda: Be lucky I can't hex you.

Angelique: *Gulps*

Todd: Aw, you don't like the idea of me and Wanda together? I think we're perfect for each other. Just yesterday I gave her a diamond necklace-

Angelique: You stole a diamond necklace!  
>Todd: Yeah, girls like that type of stuff, right? Anyway, I gave it to her, and she still hasn't thrown it away.<p>

Angelique: Is that true, Wanda?

Wanda: It's none of your business what I keep or don't keep!  
>Angelique: Gosh, I was just asking.<p>

Todd: Of course I don't like school, why would I? I mean, going to school just to be teased and made fun of…what's the point of that? And I'm not even that smart.

Angelique: Says the person who was able the find out the news without any help in a news van.

Todd: I'm only smart about that kinda stuff.

Angelique: Aw, Todd, I think you're smart…

Todd: *Smiles* See Wanda, girls like me!

Angelique: Oh yeah, definitely! There's like, thousands of people who are fans of you Todd!

Todd: *Smiles defiantly and puffs out his chest with pride*

Wanda: Don't encourage him.

Fred: I'm glad I'm not a cannibal, too. And I don't have a favorite food. I like every single kind of food there is. I guess if I had to choose one though, it would be meat. And I kidnapped Jean because I wanted to spend some time with her, but noo, she had to go ballistic on me and those stupid X-Geeks came to her 'rescue'.

Angelique: You don't kidnap somebody just because you want to spend time with them.

Blob: Well, at the moment, it was the only thing that I could think of.

Pietro and Lance: We're not afraid of Mystique.

Angelique: Liars. Everyone of fanfiction knows you are, there's no point in lying.

Lance: Well, I guess it's because Mystique is a b-

Angelique: Hey, hey, hey! No cursing allowed!

Lance: But this is rated T, which means you can have some cussing.

Angelique: Well, I don't really tolerate it.

Lance: Yeah right, you made Pietro curse in that story Stranded.

Angelique: …Well, I only tolerate it SOMETIMES! And this is not one of those times.

Lance: Whatever. You get my point. She's mean, she's ugly, and she will do anything to get her way.

Todd: Yeah, she even spanked us a couple times!  
>Pietro: *nudges Todd* I thought you weren't going to mention that!<br>Todd: Well, it's true! She hasn't spanked you or Wanda actually, cuz she's afraid of what Magneto would do to her if he found out she was abusing his kids.

Angelique: Magneto doesn't care about Wanda or Pietro.

Pietro: Yes he does! He just doesn't admit it is all.

Angelique: *Giggles* You notice how when Pietro is in denial his voice goes high like he's a little girl or something.

Pietro: *In a high pitched voice* I do not sound like a little girl sometimes!

Everyone: *snickers*

Pietro: *Trying to talk in a deep voice* I do not.

Angelique: You're so cute Pietro! Sometimes though, you seriously act like you're gay.

Pietro: I'm not gay! Why does everyone say that? I date girls, gay guys don't date girls!  
>Angelique: Hm, you've got a point. I do know a couple of guys like you who wake up two hours early just so they can do their hair.<p>

Pietro: I don't need to wake up two hours early!  
>Angelique: Whatever, just finish answering Anonymous's question already!<br>Pietro: She has her ways of making people scared.

Angelique: Yeah, her voice is really deep and loud, it is scary.

Fred: She treats us like we're trash.

Todd: Yeah, she throws us around and slaps us and kicks us like we're dirt and screams and-

Angelique: Okay, we get the point. Gosh. The next questions come from Tigereye13.

**Lance - What do you think of the New Recruits? After all, when you went to join the X-Men you trained with them. What do you think of the fanfictions where they give you younger siblings?**

**Toad - If there was a soap that didn't feel weird to you, would you use it? Do you ever put flies on your food?**

**Fred - How much food do you eat on the average day? What's your favorite type of food?**

**Pietro - How did you get four girls to go with you for the City Hawkens Dance?**

**Wanda - What did Magneto send you to the asylum? Just wondering since if there wasn't a mental condition that you had he shouldn't have been able to send you there. They really don't want to take children in unless it is absolutely necessary.**

**Pietro/Wanda - I know where the Wanda/Pietro pairing came from. The same place as the Fred eating people. I swear, the comics can be weirder than fanficition at times. If you were in the same room as the editors and story writers of that comic what would happen? (Fred can answer that question as well if he likes.)**

**Everyone - Did you know about Mystique's plan to blow up the mansion? Oddest pairing the fans have put you in (one for straight couples and one for homosexual pairings)?**

**Everyone (Angie included) - Favorite song?**

Lance: The new recruits are pretty cool, I guess. I mean, it was pretty mean for them to take the X-Men's vehicles for joy rides and then let me take the blame, but I guess they're okay. Better than the rest of the X-geeks, I know that for sure. And I didn't know there were fanfictions where people gave me younger siblings. *Goes over and reads one in record time* Wow, that was strange. I don't really like it that much. I mean, I'm glad I don't have any younger siblings. The Brotherhood boys are already annoying enough, and I've seen the movies, I know how younger siblings are. And even if I did have a younger sibling, I wouldn't know where they are. I went to a lot of different foster homes when I was a kid.

Angelique: Aw, poor Lance…

Todd: No, I wouldn't. I hate soap, no matter how it feels. And no, I don't really have the patience to put flies on my food. Now, if a fly lands in my food, then yeah, I'll eat it together.

Angelique: That's gross.

Todd: Not to me.

Fred: It depends on how much food is in the house. Sometimes I eat twice my weight.

Pietro: Wow, what is that? Like, eight thousand pounds?

Fred: No! I've been kicked out of almost every single restaurant in Bayville for eating too much and not paying afterwards. There are a couple of new restaurants being made right now though, I can't wait for them to open. And my favorite type of food is meat, because it's really fillings.

Pietro: First of all, it's called the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Second of all-

Angelique: Be nice to our reviewers!  
>Pietro: I am being nice!<p>

Angelique: If that's your definition of nice, then I can kind of understand why you don't have that many fans.

Pietro: Whatever. That's strange coming from you, because I'm your favorite person on the show.

Angelique: …How do you know that?

Pietro: You keep on going on Netflix and watching the episode where I first come in, the one where Wanda first comes in, the one where Wanda gets her memories erased, and the one where we do bad things and act like we save the day. I star in all those episodes!  
>Angelique: Those episodes are called <em>Speed and Spyke<em>, _The HeX Factor_, _The Toad, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_, and_ No Good Deed_. And you do NOT star in all those episodes, you're just in them! And just because I think you're hot and smart and handsome and smart and fast and did I mention you were hot?  
>Pietro: See, that's why those girls went with me. Girls love me! I just found four girls that were fighting over who were going to have me and I said that all four of them could come with me.<p>

Angelique: You're not still dating them, are you?

Pietro: No, I'm dating Kitty and Rogue.  
>Angelique and Lance: WHAT!<p>

Pietro: Just kidding, gosh.

Angelique: I hate those pairings because first of all, Kitty barely even knows you and second of all, Rogue may know you well and all, but let's face it, you've been jerks to both of them. Kitty has Lance and Piotr, and Rogue has Remy.

Pietro: I could date them if I wanted to!  
>Angelique: Puh-leez! Have you heard the way those two complain about you?<p>

Pietro: Whatever!

Angelique: See! You're voice when high again when you said you could date them!  
>Pietro: It did not!<br>Angelique: It just went high again.

Wanda: Stop fighting you two! My _father _sent me to that horrible place because I almost killed him and my brother with my powers. He didn't understand that it was an accident.

Pietro: He sent you there because whenever you got angry, which was every five seconds, you almost killed us! And I still don't get why you're mad at me for that! I mean, if I didn't listen to Magneto, he would have done something really bad to me.

Wanda: Shut up! *Hexes him into a nearby wall*  
>Pietro: *Gets up slowly rubbing him ribs* Ow. And if I was in the same room as those comic book people, I'd probably ask them if they were gay or incest lovers.<p>

Wanda: I might just murder them.

Fred: I don't know what I'd do.

Wanda: The weirdest pairing the fans have put me in is Wanda/Jean stories. *shudders* Why would I want to be with that goody-two-shoes? Or be lesbian at all, for that matter. And yes, I knew about Mystique's plan.

Pietro: The weirdest pairing for me is Scott/Pietro. I mean, I hate Shades; he's shot me at least two times with his eyes! That hurt. That or the Evan/Pietro ones. Just because I enjoy fighting against Evan doesn't mean I'm gay. And I didn't know about Mystique's plan.

Lance: Because you were too busy planning your betrayal.

Angelique: Pietro, there's even stories between Lance and you. I've read about two M-rated stories with you two, and believe me, it was scary. They both started out with you two in the Lance's jeep, and you realize that you like Lance, and Lance starts to kiss you tenderly and while he's doing so, he unzips your pants and says, "Pietro, you aren't wearing any underwear!" and you blush and continue. Then, he sucks up that Milky goodness from your you-know-what, and then Pietro returns the favor. Then, you start the kiss some more, and feel all over each other, and Lance sticks his up your bottom hole, and you go at it for a while, until you both are too exhausted to continue and then you drive back home like nothing happened.

Everyone: *eyes wide* We did NOT need to know that.

Angelique: I think I'm damaged from reading that. Plus, they are some Pyro/Pietro ones, where it starts out where-

Pietro: Okay, we get the point! The weirdest girl/guy couple for me is Jean/Pietro. Jean doesn't even call me by my real name! Always, Quicksilver this, Quicksilver that.

Wanda: The weirdest girl/guy couple for me is the Lance/Wanda stories. I don't like Lance. I mean, he's an okay guy and everything, but he would never like me.

Fred: I'm not sure about the weirdest pairing for me. I think maybe the Tabitha/Fred ones. I mean, Tabitha flirts with everyone! Just because she flirted with me doesn't mean I want to…have it with her. And I don't know about any boy/girl stories with me and any guy. Feel free to tell me if there are any. And I knew about Mystique's plan.

Toad: The weirdest pairing for me is Nightcreeper/Toad stories. I mean, he's blue and fuzzy, and I'm pale and slimy! We don't go together.

Angelique: His name is Nightcrawler, and he is my favorite X-Men guy!  
>Todd: Whatever. Anyway, the weirdest girlguy couple I've been with is the Todd/OC stories where the girl automatically accepts me for who I am and we fall in love right away and stuff like that.

Pietro: I have to agree with him, I don't really like the OC pairings with me either.

Lance: Same here.

Fred: Yeah.

Wanda: Definitely not.

Todd: Yeah. And I knew about Mystique's plan.

Pietro: I don't have the patience to listen to music, so I don't have a favorite song.

Angelique: So you're saying you've never, ever heard a song in your life that you've liked?

Pietro: Fine, I like…_Push it to the Limit _by Corbin Bleu.

Wanda: My favorite song _Respect _by Pink.

Todd: Mine is _You Make Me Smile _and I don't know the singer for the song, and I like it because it reminds me of my love for Wanda.

Fred: Mine is _Constipated _by Weird Al because it's funny.

Lance: Mine is _Billionaire _and I don't know the artist.

Angelique: Man, this is a hard question. I mean, my two favorite singers are Ashley Tisdale and Demi Lovato-

Pietro: Those singers are for ten year old girls!

Angelique: *Frowns* Some people my age like pop music!  
>Pietro: Yeah, maybe like, ten or eleven in the world!<br>Angelique: I'm starting to reconsider liking you as my favorite character. Y'know, almost all the reviewers hate you, right?

Pietro: Nuh-uh! Only like, two or three!

Angelique: Anybody who hates Pietro put Pietro sucks in your review!

Pietro: I bet nobody's going to say that.

Angelique: We'll see.

Pietro: Wasn't Demi Lovato that chick who cut herself and is bi-polar?

Angelique: She got help!  
>Pietro: Still!<br>Angelique: *sticks tongue out at him*

Lance: Very mature. A seventeen year old guy fighting with a fourteen year old girl over pop stars.

Angelique: Lance, you're my new favorite character.

Lance: *Raises eyebrow* Why?  
>Angelique: Because, Pietro here is acting like a jerk!<br>Pietro: I am not!

Wanda: Can we please just finish the chapter already?

Angelique and Pietro: Sorry.

Angelique: I guess I like the song _You're my Only Shorty _by Demi Lovato because I like the way her and the guy sings.

Pietro: I thought it was because you wish the guy you like would sing that song to you.

Angelique: *Glares at the speedster* Don't make me use my chainsaw.

Pietro: Whatever.

Angelique: The last questions come from Cici the Awesome:

**Wanda: Will you ever forgive Pietro? How about Magneto?**

**Everyone: why are you so scared of mystique? **

Wanda: Maybe I'll forgive Pietro. And the only way I'd forgive Magneto is if he got somebody to brainwash me again.

Everyone: We already explained earlier why we're scared of Mystique, so we hope you don't mind that we don't feel like explaining it again.

*All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Mystique, Magneto, Pyro, Remy, and Sabertooth come in.*

Acolytes, Magneto, and Mystique: Where are we?

Angelique: Welcome to ask the Brotherhood! Where you ask the Brotherhood any questions you want and they have to answer, or else!

Sabertooth: What do you mean, or else?  
>Angelique: Or else…*gets out a nuclear bomb* this!<br>Everyone except Brotherhood members: Okay, we get it.

Angelique: I'm not adding in Colossus right now because he's so sweet and deserves a little break from his stupid teammates.

Pyro: We're not stupid!  
>Remy: Yeah!<p>

Angelique: *ignores others* Anyway, send in those questions people! The more reviews the faster I update and the more people I bring in! I might even bring in some of the X-Men!  
>Mystique: I thought this was Ask the Brotherhood.<p>

Angelique: It's my story, so anything I say goes.

Magneto: Whatever you say, little girl.

Angelique: I'm not a little girl! I'll be an adult in four years!

Magneto: Whatever.

Angelique: Like I said, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Was it annoying? Was it way too short? Was it too long? Did I put too much dialogue in between the questions? Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Angelique: I'm back again! And sorry for confusing everybody. Lemme let the guys answer Anonymous' last question right now. I wasn't paying attention and was thinking about a different question.

Lance: If I could have another power, I would want X-ray vision.

Pietro :Why?

Lance: …No reason.

Pietro: Man, that's a hard question. I mean, super speed is one of the best powers there are. It's not very destructive, and I can get anywhere in a couple of seconds. I guess I'd have teleportation.

Todd: Definitely Spider-Man's powers.

Angelique: His powers are kind of like yours already.

Todd: Yeah, but he can shoot out webs and he's able to actually beat up people. And he's not ugly either.

Fred: I'd want Superman's powers.

Pietro: *laughs* Yeah, I can imagine it now. It's a boulder! It a roll of fat! It's SuperBlob!  
>Angelique: Be nice to your teammates.<p>

Pietro: Aw, c'mon, you know it's funny.

Wanda: I'd want Jean's powers.

Angelique: That doesn't make it right, Pietro. The first couple of questions come from Death For One.

**PIETRO SUCKS!**

**Pietro- Do you…like Tabitha? 'Cuz I think you two would make a cute couple.**

**Lance- Are you allergic to anything? If so, what is it?**

**Todd: Hi! How are you? What is your worst fear? And aren't you the one who asked if a girl was allowed to live with the Brotherhood? If you are did you not think rogue was a girl? Cuz she lived with ya too ya know.**

**Fred- What type of food do you dislike the most?**

**Wanda- What's it like livin' with the Brotherhood?**

**Everybody- Do you like slinkeys? Also, have you watched Ace Ventura?**

Pietro: Well, that was rude. How can someone say I suck? I'm the best person there is on the show! I'm handsome, I'm fast, I'm cute, I'm smart, I'm dashing, I'm cunning, I'm-

Angelique: Just answer the question Pietro! And it's not rude to tell the truth.

Pietro: *sticks his tongue out at me* Anyway, I don't like Tabitha. What would make you think that?

Angelique: Aw, you're blushing.

Pietro: I am not! I don't think we'd make a good couple.

Angelique: Why not? You seem to like her enough.

Pietro: I only talk to her like, once or twice throughout the show!

Angelique: You could meet her and get to know her.

Pietro: Yeah right.

Lance: I'm not allergic to anything but Kitty's cooking, but everyone is allergic to that. Plus, I don't know if this makes any sense, but I'm also allergic to flying. It's like I'm disconnected to the Earth and since that's my power, it makes me sick.

Angelique: That explains why you threw up so much in that episode where you went in that plane with the new recruits.

Todd: Hi! I'm doing good. I just wish I could leave this place and stop playing this game. My worst fear…hmm…I guess it's that the rest of the Brotherhood will dump me out onto the streets.

Wanda: I wish we could do that.

Todd: You're just sayin' that Snookums. And I don't remember if I was the one who said that or not, I think I did, but I was too surprised to think about Rogue at the moment. I mean, it's not every day that some random chick goes into your home and takes your former bosses' room.

Fred: I like every food there is…except for Kitty's. I remember this one time when she went to our house and gave us all muffins to try because she said something about the X-Men not wanting to try her food anymore, so she gave it to us and we ate it and I almost choked on it.

Pietro: That thing took three days to get out my system! And let me tell you, I'll never forget that trip to the bathroom.

Lance: How could you? You were in there for three hours.

Pietro: I can't rush nature!

Wanda: See, this is what I have to live with every day. They fight over the stupidest things. One week ago they were fighting over which ninja turtle was better.

Angelique: Ninja turtle as in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

Wanda: Yes.

Pietro: Well, we were flipping through the channels, and we just happened to see the show. We got hooked onto it!

Angelique: I got hooked on the show until I found out about X-Men: Evolution.

Pietro: I keep on telling them that that Raphael turtle is the best, but no…they won't believe me.

Lance: I like Leonardo the best. He's the leader.

Pietro: Well, Raph is the fighter and the vigilante!

Todd: Guys, you both got it wrong. That Michelangelo dude is definitely the best.

Fred: Nuh-uh, I like the Donatello guy the best.

Angelique: Me too! He's smart and skilled! How many people in this world are like that?

Wanda: See what I mean?

Pietro: I'm one of them. And no, I haven't seen Ace Ventura; I don't even know what that is.

Lance: Me neither.

Todd: Same here.

Fred: Same.

Remy: No.

Pyro: No, is it good?

Magneto: I don't have time for movies.

Mystique: Me neither.

Wanda: You guys don't know what Ace Ventura is?

Everyone except Wanda: No.

Wanda: It's that one movie with the pet detective guy who likes to save animals. *turns to her brother* C'mon, Pietro, you should know, we watched the movie when we were kids.

Pietro: Is that the movie where this chick was wearing a fur coat and he got mad and put a human on his shoulders and flopped him around trying to say that they wouldn't do that to a human?

Wanda: That's the one.

Pietro: Then yes. And slinkeys are boring.

Wanda: They're okay for when you have nothing better to do.

Fred: No.

Todd: They're pretty cool I guess.

Remy: No.

Pyro: Slinkys are amazing!

Magneto: No, only an idiot would play with such a thing.

Mystique: I don't have time to play with Slinkys either.

Angelique: I have two Slinkys. They're pretty fun, I guess. The next questions come from MisakiBloody Rose21.

**Angelique: I'm a Lancitty fan here who despises all Kiotr and yaoi fics so please don't start describing one here. It's very creepy and disturbing. What do you like about each of the Brotherhood?**

**Lance: You and Kitty are such a cute couple. You two should like, seriously get back together. I've read many fan fics which have you playing a song for her. Have you actually ever done that?**

**Toad: There's a fanfic where you have been paired with Wolfsbane and that pairing was actually quite cute. Would you like to date her?**

**Remy: What made you fall for Rogue? Isn't it bothersome that you can't touch each other?**

**Sabertooth: What do you think of the X-men Origins movie where you are the semi-caring brother of Wolverine?**

**Mystique: Do you even care about Kurt?**

Angelique: Sorry about that. I won't describe anything else, don't worry. And let's see. For Pietro, I like the way he's a jerk but he'll still do anything to impress his daddy. For Wanda, I like the way she always hexes Pietro whenever he gets on her nerves, it always makes my day to see her do that. For Todd, I like his powers and how he tries to act like the other Brotherhood members. It's cute. And for all of them, I just simply like their personalities. They're just so much cooler than the X-Men. I've always liked the bad guys better anyways, for some reason.

Lance: I'm currently trying to win her back, but my job isn't getting any easier because of the metal guy, Colossus. And no, I haven't ever played a song for Kitty. I'm not that good yet.

Toad: Who's Wolfsbane?

Lance: That little chick who can turn into a wolf. She's one of the new recruits.

Todd: Oh yeah, I remember her. She's okay. She don't talk much. If she wants to date though, I'm open.

Remy: The chere is just so beautiful. I'm working my way around that. I know the Chere can't touch, it's a challenge, and I like it.

Sabertooth: I hate that movie. I don't care about Wolverine at all.

Mystique: Of course I do! He's my baby! I just always have other things in my mind, is all.

Angelique: Sure you do. The next questions come from Mysterious-Eve.

**Lance: Did you know that in other different versions that your name is actually Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis instead of Lance Alvers? And what would you think and do if Kitty and Bobby aka Iceman ever get paired up? Because in "Wolverine and the X-Men", they pretty much did while there is no relationship between the two of you other than being enemies…**

**Todd: Did you know that in other different versions that your name is actually Mortimer Toynbee instead of Todd Tolansky? Oh, and what would you think and do if Kurt, of "Fuzzy" as you would preferred to call him, and Wanda ever get paired up? Because in "Wolverine and the X-Men ", they pretty much did…**

**Pietro/Wanda: What do you both think of Kid-Flash and Jinx from "Teen Titans"? Because they both sort of remind me of the two of you with the exception that you two are twin siblings while they have no family relation to one another and are pretty much a couple…Kid-Flash has enhanced speed and is somewhat of a flirt while Jinx has the power to manipulate probability and would most likely hex Kid-Flash for doing something stupid of just pretty much do anything that would annoy her…**

**Pietro: Did you know that if you use your enhanced speed to vibrate your molecules, you could possibly phase through any solid object like Kitty's power of intangibility? Whatever you do, it's better not to try that if any of the solid objects have an electrical charge unless it you don't mind being fried…And by the way, I would like to say that you're one of the very few boys in the show that I would actually considered to be a favorite of mine…**

**Everyone: What do you all think of any of the crossover sotires out there that had to do with "X-Men: Evolution"? Well, I'm pretty much working on my own stories, which is not easy, because I'm pretty much taking my time on creating my OCs, which is a whole lot of them and is not easy either by the way, and there will be pairings…If any of you are curiously about it, just let me know and I'll probably reveal some of more… whichever I feel like…**

Lance: Dominos I owe is Petrakis?

Angelique: Close, but not quite right.

Lance: Wow. That's too long. Am I from a different country or something?

Angelique: How should I know? I tried looking up where you're from but I couldn't find it.

Lance: Just…wow. And Kitty and Bobby would never go together in X-Men: Evolution because Bobby flirts with the new recruits while Kitty flirts with older guys. But if they did, I would protest against it.

Todd: Heh, Mortimer. I like it. It has a nice ring to it.

Pietro: A freak name for a freak person.

Todd: You're just jealous. And Kurt doesn't even really know Wanda, so they'd never pair up. If they did, I'd keep on pestering her about it until she gave up on him.

Pietro: Kid-Flash's powers work differently than mine. At least I think they do. And he eats way more than I do. My metabolism isn't as fast as his. At least I don't think it is.

Wanda: Jinx's powers are different than mine too. But, I guess when you think about it, they are sort of like us. Only Kid-Flash isn't as annoying as Pietro.

Pietro: I am not that annoying!

Wanda: Everyone else thinks so. *turns to others* Raise your hands and say Aye if you agree that Pietro is annoying.

Everyone including me: *raises hand* Aye.

Pietro: Whatever. And I don't think I can phase through solid objects, it'd be too hard.

Angelique: Is Pietro not up to the challenge?

Pietro: *Pouts* I'm not scared or anything, I just don't feel like it. And thanks, Mysterious-Eve. At least someone appreciates my genius-ness.

Angelique: That's not even a word.

Pietro: Shut up. And the crossover stories are okay. Usually they're written by people who either rush everything, can't spell, or don't get the character's in right.

Wanda: Same here.

Todd: I think they're pretty cool. I'd like to meet a villain or superhero from other Marvel things or even Justice League.

Fred: Yeah. I like the crossover stories too.

Lance: They're okay.

Remy: I've never read one.

Pyro: They're amazing!

Magneto: I don't have time to read fanfics.

Mystique: They're okay. I don't really like them much because they don't usually include me in them.

Angelique: We'd love to know about your OCs. They're really hard to make, because you have to make sure not to make them to powerful and perfect, otherwise people instantly hate the story. The next questions come from Anonymous.

**Wanda: Pyro is obsessed with fire, and thinks it's beautiful. Yeah, he likes you. Lucky girl…Pyro is SO cute…And funny…I love the laugh…**

**Toad: OF COURSE I DON'T! You're anything BUT perfect! And you'd have to be an idiot to throw away a diamond necklace. She DOES NOT like you! She likes Pyro! Or will, once she gets to know him better, if things turn out the way I hope.**

**Fred: You just need a friend.**

Wanda: *Looks at Pyro* He's kind of scary. Is he talking to the fire?

Pyro: *Making a fire dragon* It's okay baby. I'm here for ya. Don't listen to those people who say I'm crazy for talkin' to you.

Wanda: Again, let me say it. He's creepy. Who talks to fire?

Angelique: A person who loves and worships it?

Wanda: I guess if I got to know him…

Pyro: *Notices Wanda staring at him* What're **you** lookin' at?

Wanda: Why are you talking to that fire?

Pyro: You mean Henry?

Wanda: Um…yes.

Pyro: Why, he talked to me first, of course. *Starts to laugh maniacally.*

Wanda: *scoots back farther* Okay, then. Maybe I won't get to know them.

Toad: Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you. She likes me! She just doesn't want to admit it.

Angelique: I read this hilarious fic once where Wanda started singing the Grinch song to you and after she finished you blinked and said, "I think she likes me!"

Todd: Hrmph.

Fred: I guess I do. Toad, you wanna be my friend?

Todd: I thought we were already friends.

Fred: Oh yeah, we are.

Pietro: Yay, she didn't say Pietro Sucks at the top of her review!

Angelique: I'm not so sure she adores you like you think she does…

Pietro: Well, she hasn't said anything insulting to me yet, so I guess she does.

Angelique: Remember people's! If you haven't already, put a Pietro Sucks at the top or bottom of your review!

Pietro: You're mean.

Angelique: You deserve it. I just want to see how many people hate you is all.

Pietro: If you like me better than Todd, put a Pietro Rocks, Todd Sucks in your review.

Angelique: Don't tell the reviewers what to do.

Pietro: You just did.

Angelique: *Spits at him* The next questions come from MASTER-OF-SURPRISE.

**Pietro sucks**

**Pietro: Why are you annoying in every reality?**

**Avalanche: Why do your eyes roll into the back of your head when you use your powers?**

**Wanda: How did you get your memories back?**

Pietro: I am NOT annoying! I'm just…not very kind is all.

Angelique: Aha, so you finally admit to being annoying.

Pietro: No, I just said I'm not nice. There's a difference.

Lance: They do?  
>Todd: Yeah, they kinda do.<p>

Lance: I guess it's because I'm concentrating.

Wanda: A couple of months after Apocalypse, I kept on having dreams where my father and brother abandoned me somewhere. After a while, I started telling the dreams to Pietro and I noticed that he looked scared every time I mentioned them. Eventually, I pieced the two together and I realized that the dreams were real.

Pietro: Man, that was the worst day of Mastermind's life.

Angelique: I can only imagine the damage that you've done. The next questions come from Tigereye13.

**Remy: How are things with Rogue, Logan, and Kurt? You know after the whole kidnapping and trying to use Rogue for her powers thing. Have any of them tried to kill you?**

**Pyro: Favorite thing to do with fire?**

**Lance: Character from any other TV series that you would most like to meet?**

**Pietro: Ok, I got the name of the dance wrong. It's been a while since I've seen the episodes dealing with it. Anyway, favorite vehicle? Also, I'm neutral towards you.**

**Everyone: What Hogwarts House would you want to be in if you went to Hogwarts? What house would you probably be in? Are you allergic to anything?**

Remy: The chere has not tried to kill me, but Logan has. And Kurt has most likely forgotten about the whole thing.

Pyro: I like to make it into animals and chase people with it. It's hilarious to see their reactions to the fire. Plus, I like to talk to it, because sometimes, it talks back.

Everyone else: ...

Angelique: I guess it's official. You're definitely crazy. Wanda, good luck with him.

Lance: I'd want to meet the Avalanche from Wolverine and the X-Men so I could talk to him.

Angelique: About what?

Lance: Guy stuff.

Pietro: I don't have a favorite vehicle since I don't usually go in any vehicles besides Lance's jeep.

Angelique: I didn't think you could even drive until I paid more attention to the No Good Deed episode and saw you drive away when you realized you couldn't stop the two runaway trains.

Pietro: I'm seventeen! Why would I not be able to drive?

Angelique: There are some seventeen year olds who can't drive! And I thought you would be too impatient to learn how to.

Pietro: Neutral, huh? Don't worry, before you know it, you'll be one of those girls fighting over me.

Angelique: Yeah right.

Pietro: I'd want to be in the Gryffindor one, but I'd probably end up in the Slytherin one. And I'm not allergic to any foods, but I am allergic to going long periods of time without physical activity.

Lance: I'd want to be in the Gryffindor one too, but I'd probably end up in the HufflePuff one.

Todd: I'd want to be in the RavenClaw one, but I'd probably end up in the Slytherin one too.

Fred: The RavenClaw but I'd end up in Gryffindor.

Remy: I don't know what you people are talking about. And no, I'm not.

Pyro: You've never seen Harry Potter? And I'm allergic to not being around fire for long periods of time.

Remy: No, I haven't.

Pyro: I think you'd end up in the Slytherin one. You'd like it. I'd end up in the Gryffindor one.

Angelique: You wish.

Pyro: You didn't even know what the person was talking about either! You had to look it up on Google search!  
>Angelique: Well, it's not my fault I've never seen Harry Potter!<p>

Pyro: Then who's is it?

Angelique: …

Wanda: I'd be in the Gryffindor one. And I'm allergic to being around Todd for long periods of time. Whenever I do, I go as insane as Pyro here.

Magneto: Gryffindor one definitely. And no, I'm not.

Angelique: The Master of Magnetism watches Harry Potter?  
>Magneto: It's my business what I do in my free time.<p>

Mystique: I'd be in the Slytherin one. And No, I'm not allergic to anything.

Angelique: I'm not allergic to anything. Not even poison ivy! A couple months back in April when there was a tornado where I live my class in school was helping clear out this lady's backyard and it was infested with poison ivy and poison oak, and I didn't even get any rashes! A lot of other people did though.

Pietro: I don't think the reviewer was talking to you.

Angelique: Shut up, Pietro. Make sure and send in those reviews! This only lasts as long as you people keep on reviewing. Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Angelique: I'm back!

Pietro: *Sarcastically* Woo- hoo.

Fred: Oh, great.

Lance: Oh man! Not you again!

Todd: *On his knees* NOOO!  
>Wanda: *Slaps her hand to her face in agony*<p>

Angelique: Aw, I'm glad you're so enthusiastic to begin! The first questions come from Tigereye13.

**Angelique: Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw is the house for the wise, Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal, and Slytherin is the house of the ambitious. The very basics of the houses. Oh, you should read the books when you get some free time. Their a fairly quick read. If you don't want to read them you can get audio books for them and listen to them while your in a car or something.**

**Lance: By "guy stuff" you mean?**

**Pietro: Probably won't be swayed one way or the other by a fanfiction. My favorite characters are the New Recruits. The only characters that I hate are Kelly and Duncan. Anyway, what's your dream vacation?**

**Toad: You should read One Piece, or send a letter to Mr. Oda the creator of One Piece. You said that your power is weak but Oda can make any power a threat if he tries. You have wax powers, killer wax. You have something else that might be considered weak and he can find ways of making it be really useful. Oh, how high can you jump?**

**Wanda: Being the only female in the Brotherhood house must be taxing. So, good luck. What's your favorite thing to do with your power?**

**Fred: What is your daily schedule?**

**Remy: How did you discover your power?**

**Pyro: How did you discover your power? And would you like to eat the Mera Mera no Mi (Japanese name for it) Devil Fruit. In English it is called the Flame-Flame fruit. It would allow you to turn into fire as well as create fire. Only down side is that you won't be able to swim.**

**Everyone: Favorite session? Favorite book?**

Lance: Well…ya know, talk about our team mates and cars and just…guy stuff. It's kind of hard to explain. You wouldn't know, because you're probably not a guy.

Pietro: Dream vacation…hmm…I'd have to say…Australia.

Angelique: Australia? Of all the places you could go to, you'd want to go to Australia? I mean, there's nothing wrong with the place, I'm just wondering. I've always wanted to go there, it would seem like a nice change of scenery.

Pyro: Australia is awesome!

Pietro: It's full of wide space, and that's just the kind of places I like.

Angelique: Oh, I get it, so you can run around and stuff.

Pietro: Yeah, basically. No, wait, I changed my mind, I choose Hawaii instead. It's full of hot chicks that wait on you hand and foot and are willing to get some 'action' on if you know what I mean.

Angelique: Wow. I thought that wasn't true and people just made that up.

Todd: Sounds interesting, yo! Oh, I can jump about fifteen to twenty feet in any direction.

Wanda: It is very stressful. I try to stay away from the guys as much as possible, or else my brain might turn to mush like theirs did.

Pietro: Well, that's rude!

Wanda: *ignoring him* My favorite thing to do with my powers is make other people's powers go against them. It's hilarious to see the look on their faces when they realize that I can change the probability of them using their powers. Especially Pietro. He always tries to run away, but I make sure that he doesn't.

Angelique: *Laughs* Yeah, he looked like one of those little people with the round bottoms…Weebles! Weebles wobble but they don't fall down! That's what it reminded me of.

Fred: I wake up at around eight in the morning, have breakfast, get ready for the day, eat a snack, watch some television, eat a snack, read some comics, eat a snack, talk to somebody, usually Toad, eat lunch, sit around for a while, have useless argument for two whole hours about some TV show, comic book, media, actors, or just real life situations. Then, I eat dinner, have some dessert, have the usual stupid Brotherhood argument of the day, then I eat ANOTHER snack, then I have another argument, usually with Pietro over the last food, I usually win, and he pouts and has to go out and run to the store to go get some more food. Then I take half of the food he brings back home and put it in my secret stash and then go to bed. And sometimes, we get lucky and bump into the X-Men and get to fight them. Even though we always lose, it's always better than sitting around the house all day. Those X-Geeks blame us for everything!

Angelique: I'm sure they do.

Pietro: It's true!

Lance: Like this one time, when we weren't expelled from school, we were eating lunch and the X-Men went up to us and Summers said, "Look, the Brotherhood are up to no good, I can tell." And I said I didn't know what he was talking about, then he said, "X-Men, go!" Like in this one cartoon I once watched-

Todd: Teen Titans. Right before they attack they say, "Teen Titans, go!"

Lance: Yeah. They beat us up for no reason! And then they wonder why we hate them…

Remy: My powers didn't manifest traumatically, like most people's do. It just showed up one day when I touched the wall, but my father fixed the damage. I taught myself to control my powers though. Wait a minute, where'd my accent go?

Angelique: Nobody has an accent in this because I totally suck at accent. I refuse to believe that you have an accent anyways. You just talk strange and use random French words. You only have one when you talk to Rogue.

Remy: *Frowns and gives himself a mental note to get Sabertooth after me after this is over*

Pyro: I'm not exactly sure…I know it was sometime when I was a kid…

Angelique: I looked for it on the Internet, but I couldn't find it, so I'll just make something up…

Pyro: Oh yeah, now I remember! I was cooking somethin', and forgot about it and it made a fire and I almost got burned but I somehow used my powers to make it get smaller and smaller and eventually it distinguished. And it sounds amazing! I'd love to have something like that!

Angelique: What do you mean by favorite session? Sorry, I'm not very smart…

Lance: I don't really read much…

Pietro: Me neither.

Todd: Why would I read a book for?

Fred: Yeah, what's the point of reading?

Wanda: I don't have a favorite book because reading isn't my strong suit.

Angelique: As much as I like to read, I haven't read any book that I think the Brotherhood, Acolytes, Magneto or Mystique would like…sorry for the huge inconvenience. You can tell me if you can think of any they would… The next questions come from Mysterious-Eve.

**Everyone: Have any of you read "Magneto Got Run Over By A Reindeer" by Shormshadow13? It's pretty funny... More like hilarious that is... Oh, and by the way, what do you all think of "Wolverine and the X-Men"?**

**Lance: Apparently Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis is Greek or Cretan to be exact... What do you think of any of the other stories that has Kitty paired up with other guys other than just you or Piotr like Kurt, Scott, John, and even Pietro? Anyways in my story, you and Kitty will be married in the future and have a son and a daughter who will be paired up with the son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, which I sort of doubt either you and Scott would approve of...**

**Todd: I found out that Mortimer Toynbee is apparently British from a place called York in England, which is pretty much different from who you are as Todd Tolansky... And did you know that you probably have other powers like having a healing factor or enhanced breath or secreting psychoative venom or paralyzing mucus? Well in my story, you'll going to gain some of them at least...**

**Pietro/Wanda: So who's the oldest or the youngest of the twins? And did you know that you both used to have an older sister named Anya Lehnsherr and also have a younger half-sister named Lorna Dane aka Polaris who has the same powers as your father, Magneto, who is also hers as well? I would like to say that I believe that the both of you are better people than Magneto, although I also think that others like even Todd and John are better people than him as well...**

**Everyone: What do you all think of another term for mutant like "metahuman"? Well, the "DC Universe" would preferred to use the term "metahuman" because they apparently felt that the term "mutant" is somewhat too derogatory as someone like Static from "Static Shock" would put it, although he along with others would be preferred to as a "bang baby" since they got their powers from something called the "Quantum Vapor"...**

Angelique: I read that right after I got the review and it WAS hilarious!

Pietro: It was pretty funny.

Lance: Yeah.

Wanda: I love seeing anything that makes fun of my father.

Fred: Yeah, it was funny.

Toad: Funny? It was hilarious, yo! *laughs again*

Magneto: I didn't think it was very funny.

Mystique: It was okay.

Remy: I didn't think it was funny that Magneto was chasin' after me and Pyro!

Pyro: Me neither! The singing part was good, though.

Sabertooth: I hated it.

Magneto: Pietro even lied to me in it!

Wanda: *rolls eyes* Pietro lies to you all the time. Wolverine and the X-Men shows me as a spoiled princessy brat girl, so I hate it. Plus, I was paired up with Kurt. I didn't really like that.

Angelique: It does not. I mean, I personally hate the show. I watched the first episode and was like, this show totally sucks, and went back to watching X-Men: Evolution again.

Pietro: *Gulps* I do not! And the show Wolverine and the X-Men is okay, I guess. I liked my character.

Lance: I liked my character to, but the show in general is kind of boring.

Toad: It made me look like a really, really, stupid idiot!

Pietro: That's because you are.

Fred: It made me look ugly and even fatter!

Pietro: *snickers* You're right, Blob. You look way better with blond hair.

Remy: The show was cool. My character was pretty much the same.

Pyro: I liked it.

Sabertooth: I was even uglier in that show.

Angelique: You're always ugly, no matter what universe you're in. Except for in the movie, you looked decent in that, I guess.

Magneto: It was alright.

Mystique: I liked it because I didn't have to deal with those fools *gestures towards the Brotherhood* every three seconds.

Lance: Greek huh? Interesting. I didn't know I was from Greece…And I've heard of the Kurt/Kitty, Piotr/Kitty, and the Pietro/Kitty stories. *Frowns at Pietro*

Pietro: *Puts his hands up in self-defense* Hey, who said I liked her? It's just fun to mess around with her.

Lance: I've never heard of the John/Kitty or Scott/Kitty stories though. *Shudders* That's just weird. I hate all of them though. They make me feel-

Angelique: Jealous?  
>Lance: Yeah, jealous. And no, I wouldn't approve of that. I mean, imagine that! My daughter, dating Summers' son!<p>

Todd: Me, British? And I do have a healing factor. How else do you think Fred threw me into a wall without serious damage, yo? The other ones, no, I didn't know. I guess they'll show up later.

Pietro/Wanda: I'm older.

Angelique: I guess it'll be a mystery forever. It's always cute when you two speak at the same time though.

Magneto: Wanda is older. She was born two minutes before Pietro.

Pietro: What?

Wanda: *Smirks* Looks like you're wrong, LITTLE brother.

Pietro: Thanks a lot, Magneto. She's going to use that on me forever.

Angelique: *squeals like a fan-girl* I LOVE the way you pronounce Magneto! Anybody who doesn't know what I'm talking about, go watch the episode Hex Factor or The Toad, The Witch, and the Wardrobe to go see what I'm talking about.

Pietro: *ignores me* I didn't know I had any other sisters though…*Looks at his father strangely*

Magneto: I'd rather not talk about it. And metahuman is somewhat kinder than mutant.

Todd: I like it. Sounds much cooler than mutant.

Fred: Yeah.

Pietro: *pouting because he wants Magneto to tell him about his mysterious unknown sisters* It's cool, I guess.

Wanda: *She's upset over the same reason her brother is* It is better than mutant I guess.

Sabertooth: I could care less.

Remy: It's cool.

Pyro: Metahuman. Metahuman. Metahuman. Man, write that down three times in a row, and it the spelling looks wacked up! But, it is much cooler than mutant.

Mystique: It doesn't really matter to me.

Angelique: Mutant is much easier to say. The next questions come from…Oh, it's Mysterious-Eve again! Yay! The more reviews the better!

**Everyone: What do you all think of "Young Justice"? In my story, there will be a group or league of mutants or metahumans, who are all OCs of mine of course, I would like to call the "Evolution Society" or the "Evo-Society" for short that is founded and lead by an OC named Solomon Sage St. Casterwill IV who is a somewhat powerful and benevolent mutant/metahuman with magical powers and views that many mutants like the X-Men as well as the Brotherhood and the Acolytes(like only Remy, John, and Piotr) all have great potentials and would like to help them see that there is a lot more to life than it is with the help of his triplet children called the "Trinities". Solomon doesn't approve on any of Magneto's plans and his "parenting" skills as well as he would always be happy to offer the Brotherhood and the certain three Acolytes a place in his Evo-Society and give them a better life than Magneto could have ever given them as well as Solomon would also be happy to offer the X-Men a place in his Evo-Society as well. Well, unless you decided to bring in Piotr and the X-Men, I'm pretty much just going to tell only Pietro and John the OC pairings I have for them in my story...**

**John: The OC pairing I have for you in my story is named Amber Makenna Flemming whose codename is "Blazing Ember" and is about the same age as Lance, Scott, and Jean with red hair that would usually be in a high-ponytail as well as she has a medium skin tone and reddish-brown eyes. Amber is British born in London, England with a Cockney accent and has somewhat of a habit of using Cockney rhyming slangs so let's just say that you're going to need a book on Cockney rhyming slangs because you'll probably not going to be able to understand what she says at times... Amber has the power to generate, manipulate, and absorbing fire as well as she is highly immune to heat, can be able to turn her ponytail into flames, and can also be able to breath fire from her mouth so people would most likely take cover when she's about to sneeze... She also has hydrophobia(fear of water) so she's not the type of person to be out in the rain or be near in any beaches or pools as well as she won't even go near any fountains, but it's not like she's that afraid of water that she won't take showers or anything because she does... By the way, did you know that magnets could lose their charge when you heat them? Because I learn that from one of the episodes of "Justice League Unlimited" so you should try that on someone like Magneto...**

**Pietro: The OC pairing I have for you in my story is named Elyon Sage St. Casterwill whose codename is "Aeon" and is one of the triplet children as well as being the second-born and only daughter of Solomon Sage St. Casterwill IV so she is one of the "Trinities" with her brother named Ellis Sage St. Casterwill whose codename is "Esper" and is considered to be the oldest of the triplets as well as her other brother named Elliot Sage St. Casterwill whose codename is "Sin" and is considered to be the youngest... Along with her brothers, Elyon is about a year younger than you with grey hair, pure white skin tone, and blue eyes with purple/violet centers, which is a type of something called central heterochromia as well as only members of her family bloodline have this... Elyon is an American born in Salem, Massachusetts, but is also part British so she does speak in a slight British accent as well as she is also part Japanese so she is somewhat into it's culture and is also fluent in the Japanese language. She has accelerated vision so her perception of time is altered, which would pretty much make everything around her seem to move slower only to her so she could be able to avoid any incoming attacks and even bullets with ease no matter how incredibly fast it actually is so lets just say she won't have much trouble using it against anyone with enhanced speed such as yourself because she can even make you seem slow to her... She also has the power to manipulate time, but she does have her limits, and would use it to make herself appear as if she has enhanced speed as well as she can also make herself appear as if she has the power to teleport. Elyon is able to always know exactly what time it is without even needing a clock or watch and has somewhat of a bit of a habit of using time-related phases such as "It is time." or "The time is now." Well, that is all I have to tell you about her for now...**

Angelique: I don't know anything about Young Justice beside that it has Kid Flash and the Teen Titans…am I right?

Mystique: What is it with you and people with super speed?

Angelique: *shrugs* I dunno. I just always get attached to them, I guess. I love Kid Flash, he's awesome. I also love that little boy from the Incredibles with super speed. Dash. He's awesome. I also like Flash. Does anyone know of any other people that have super speed as their main power?

Pyro: She sounds interesting. I'd like to meet her. And really?

Wanda: *Is next to Pyro so fast Quicksilver barely notices* You're my new favorite person.

Angelique: Congratulations, you made Scarlet Witch like Pyro by telling her how to hurt Magneto. But, sadly, you're not allowed to hurt anyone right now, Wanda.

Pietro: Please! She hexed me like, twenty times in the first chapter!

Angelique: You must not know how to count because it was not twenty times. And it doesn't count when it comes to you.

Pietro: That's not fair! And the girl seems pretty cool. I bet she's hot.

Angelique: That's all you look for in a girl, don't you?

Pietro: No, she has to be nice too.

Angelique: I had to copy and paste the next person's name because no offense, but I freak out every time something's not spelled right. Here are some questions from ObvioslyUnableTwoSpel.

**Todd rocks, Pietro sucks**

**Pietro: Did u ever try to send Wanda letters while she was locked up?**

**Lance: Me knows u like Kitty, but do u like blonds or brunetts better?**

**Todd: Ur my fav character (besides Wolverine). U a masochist? Seems like it, u chasin after Wanda.**

**Fred: I likes u! Ur adorable. U know u could have done better than Jean, right?**

Pietro: No, I didn't exactly have time, you know. Once I got my powers my father started training me just about every second of the day. I think he was trying to make sure I forgot about her or something. Then when I was eleven, he dumped me at an apartment by myself. I lived there till I moved in with the Brotherhood. By then, I had forgotten about her until she came back ready to kill me and all.

Wanda: Well, that just warms my heart, my brother forgot about me.

Pietro: Hey! I remembered you sometimes, but whenever I did, it made me sad, so I had to stop otherwise I would have been sad all the time!  
>Wanda: I was sad all the time while I was locked up in that place.<p>

Pietro: *Frowns* Well, I couldn't exactly just go out and find you, I had other things on my mind at the time!

Wanda: *Her hands are glowing blue* Like what?  
>Pietro: Stuff!<p>

Wanda: *Hexes him into a wall* You're lucky Angelique won't let me kill you right now.

Pietro: *Sighs and sits on the floor with a sad face but nobody seems to care* I wish I had a friend. *Looks at my eager face* That's not her.

Lance: I like…brunettes better. Blondes are usually feisty and love to party and are loud and talk too much.

Angelique: Not all blondies are like that you know.

Lance: Well I haven't met one that's not.

Angelique: Just about every blondie I know are in advanced classes.

Todd: Yay, I have someone who likes me, yo! What's a masochist?

Angelique: Hold on, lemme look it up. *searches web* Here's the web definition of masochist.

mas·och·ist

[mas-uh-kist] NOUN

1. Psychiatry . a person who has masochism, the condition in which sexual or other gratification depends on one's suffering physical pain or humiliation.

2. a person who is gratified by pain, degradation, etc., that is self-imposed or imposed by others.

3. a person who finds pleasure in self-denial, submissiveness, etc.

Todd: No!

Wanda: You sure seem like one.

Fred: Cute? You think _I'm _cute? *Laughs until tears are coming out* Okay, whatever. And how can anyone be better than Jean? She's perfect in every way!

Angelique: She's so perfect it's annoying! Like, nobody likes her!  
>Fred: Some people may like her!<br>Angelique: Maybe one or two. The next questions are some more from Mysterious-Eve.

**Everyone: I would to say that in my story, X-Men: Evolution would exist in the same universe as Case Closed/Detective Conan, Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura, Fruits Basket, Code Lyoko, and Vampire Kisses so you can say that it's going to be one big crossover story, which is going to be hard to work on of course... Before you even know it, that universe will be combine with other universes like the DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans, Young Justice, and others I could think of so the crossover story will just get bigger and bigger... What do you all think about it? And please give me all your honest opinions and I also don't mind any criticisms...**

**AngeliqueRox: Just to let know that you made some spelling errors and stuff, but a lot of people in FanFiction pretty much does that... Was it also hard for you to come up with good story ideas yourself? Some of your stories are good by the way. If you would like to look up a lot more on supernatural powers or abilities, you should check out ".com" because they sure do have a lot of powers or abilities to choose from... Was it really necessary for you to tell people to put that someone sucks on their reviews? But people could pretty much just do whatever they want so it's not actually my business or anything...**

**Pietro: Maybe you should learn to ignore people or just act somewhat indifferently when they say that you either suck or annoying and stuff because getting angry about it isn't going to help you at all... I know that you're sort of a jerk with an ego and all to be honest, but you're still a favorite of mine and I have seen those who could be worse than people would say you are... Well, if you would like to know more about Elyon/Aeon, the OC pairing I have for you in my own fanfiction story, I promised I will tell you in my other reviews and lets just that she's a type of person who could care less about dating...**

**Everyone: Has anyone ever notice that whenever someone says something like "What's the worst that could happen?" it always suddenly gets worst just usually right after it's been said like it's some sort of bad luck or something? I'm pretty much using that as a running gag in my story...**

Fred: Sounds complicated.

Toad: That's a lot!  
>Pyro: It's doable, I guess.<p>

Pietro: *Still looks sad* It's cool, I guess. It's kind of weird how that Inuyasha guy sounds just like me though…

Wanda: I think I'd enjoy reading it.

Remy: I would enjoy reading it too.

Magneto: That is a lot of crossovers. Are you going to do that and all your OCs too?

Mystique: The idea sounds interesting.

Sabertooth: I don't really care.

Angelique: That's mean! I think it'll be really, really hard to get everyone's characters right with all those crossovers, but if you're up to the challenge, go ahead! *Gasps* _I _made errors! Seriously! I need to be more careful! Whenever I read people's stories and they keep on making the same stupid mistakes over and over again it always bugs me to death. Do…I do that? *Shudders* And ideas come to me all the time, I have lots of story ideas, only whenever I try to write them out, it doesn't come out as good as I want them to. I highly suggest you don't read my first X-Men: Evolution story. It's stupid and retarded. The only stories of mine that I'm proud of are this one and X-Men, I Shrank the Idiots because those two aren't as fast paced as all my other stories. I have that habit of going too fast and it annoys me to death when I read over my stories because I don't want it to be that fast but it is and I can't think of any way to fix it. I had to redo the story X-Men, I Shrank the Idiots like, five times before I posted it. And I will check it out, I enjoy reading about powers and things. I always try to imagine what it's like having powers. And um, sorry if that's bugging you. I just wanted to see how many people didn't like my favorite character. It's fun seeing how many people don't like him.

Pietro: Hm, maybe I should. Just about every person has put that in their review already. It annoys me more than it angers me, but I guess I'll just have to live with everyone hating me for no reason whatsoever.

Angelique: Oh, I think there are lots of reasons.

Pietro: So what if I'm a jerk? Lots of other people on the show are jerks too! And I'd love to know about my future girlfriend. *grins*

Angelique: It aggravates me to death when people say that in movies, shows, cartoons, etc! I feel like screaming at the characters and pulling out their hair when they say that. I've heard the Brotherhood say that's lots of times.

Pietro: I've noticed that too.

Lance: Yeah, it's annoying.

Todd: Yeah!

Fred: Yep.

Angelique: Yet, you guys still say it.

Pietro: We can't help it!

Lance: Yeah, they make us do it!  
>Remy: I've noticed that too.<p>

Pyro: Yep, everyone knows not to say those words.

Magneto: Only idiots say that.

Mystique: He's right.

Sabertooth: Yeah, I've noticed it, who hasn't?

Wanda: Yeah, I noticed that too.

Angelique: And here are the last questions from Anonymous.

**PIETRO SUCKS! PIETRO SUCKS! PIETRO SUCKS! Too much? **

**Wanda: Give him a chance! Look at his good attributes! He's cute! He's funny! He knows what it's like to be locked up in an asylum! He's a pyromaniac! Wait...That last one wasn't a good thing, was it?**

**Toad: You're easy to hate. And no she doesn't. **

**Pietro: I HATE YOU! Do you think I'm like one of your little fan-girls, who dote over you all day long? Toad rocks, you stink. You're so annoying! And proud! Ugh. **

**AngeliqueRox: Okay, who all is answering questions? I've lost count on who's here and who's not. I know the Brotherhood's here, but Pyro's here too, soo...Who's here, anyways? And this is a really good fic. And tell me if I'm breaking a rule of yours. I don't mean to, honest. **

**Blob: Can I be your friend too? Food is yummy...**

**Okay. That's all.**

**PIETRO SUCKS! PIETRO SUCKS! PIETRO SUCKS!**

**HE'S A JERK TOO!**

Wanda: Well…*Looks at Pyro then smirks evilly as she remembers what Mysterious-Eve said* I guess I could give him a try. He is kind of cute I guess.

Pyro: Yippee! I got myself a girl! *puts his arm around Wanda* Us three are going to have so much fun together!

Remy: Please don't ask.

Wanda: What do you mean by three?

Pyro: Me, Henry the friendly voice in my head, and you, of course! Don't you worry, Henry isn't that mean. He's my other personality.

Wanda: Other personality?

Remy: *Groans*

Pyro: Of course! Well, Pyro is my other personality. Most people don't know what it's like to have two other personalities. Henry and Pyro are really nice though, I promise they won't hurt you.

Wanda: Um…okay.

Pyro: No, wait a minute, Henry isn't my other personality! He's a ghost! His name is Henry the Friendly Ghost! He even has his own movie and a cartoon show!

Angelique: Don't you mean Casper?

Pyro: Who's Casper? All I know of is Henry. He's real nice. Would ya like to meet him, Anonymous?

Angelique: Leave her alone, Pyro.

Toad: I'm not easy ta hate! Everyone loves me! Right?

Angelique: Well, if someone had to choose a Brotherhood member, most people would choose either you or Lance, I guess.

Todd: And she does too like me!

Wanda: No, I like Pyro, now.

Everyone: *stares at her*

Wanda: What? *Her hands start glowing blue*

Magneto: Why would you like that…idiot?

Wanda: *Scoffs* He's not an idiot, he's just strange is all.

Magneto: I'd rather you date Todd than him!

Pyro: What, you don't like me?

Magneto: *Sighs and puts his face in his hands* Of all the people for her to like, why must she like HIM?

Pietro: Uh, yeah, I thought you LOVED me! I thought you wanted to date me! And it's not MY fault that I'm like this!  
>Angelique: Then whose is it?<p>

Pietro: *speaking in a tiny voice* Um…my…father's?

Magneto: How is it my fault?

Pietro: *Starting to look nervous* I was just joking. I-guess-it-is-my-fault. I just use a proud attitude to make me feel better about myself.

Angelique: That's not true.

Pietro: So what? If it makes Anonymous like me, then I'll say it!

Angelique: She heard you say that too, ya know.

Pietro: *gulps* No hard feelings, right? *holds out his hand for Anonymous to shake*

Angelique: Okay, so here's who's here. The Brotherhood, Pyro, Remy, Sabertooth, Magneto, and Mystique. I may add others later. And as long as you're not saying you want to kill him, no rules are broken. You can, however, injure him. *winks* That is, if you want to, of course.

Fred: Sure, I could always use an extra friend. It seems like all of us Brotherhood boys have girl problems.

Pietro: Not me!

Angelique: You date a different girl just about every other day and then you wonder why just about all the girls at Bayville High hate you. You have no respect for girls whatsoever.

Pietro: It's not my fault I never learned how to respect a girl!

Angelique: Sure, blame your father for everything.

Pietro: I didn't like the last part of the review. *Frowns*

Angelique: You barely like anything.

Pietro: The whole entire Brotherhood are jerks! Why do you think we're not X-Men? Then again, the X-Geeks are jerks too.

Angelique: Anyways, please review and send in as many questions as possible. I hoped you enjoyed this longish chapter and will keep on sending me more reviews!


End file.
